Into the Forest
by TinaTalksAlot
Summary: Gallagher Academy isn't really a school for exceptional studets, it's a school for shape-shifters. Cammie thinks her life is under control but when Blackthorne comes to town things are going to get shaken up a lot.
1. New Beginnings

**Hi Guys! I made this story just for fun and because these are the types of stories I like, so enjoy!**

My limo rolled up to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman, everything looking exactly the same as it did before summer. If you are reading this that means you have level 4 clearance and know that this really isn't a high school for exceptional students, it's really a high school for exceptional women-shape-shifting women.

Yes, yes, I know you might be saying this is impossible and it's only the sort of things you read in books but this time it's actually true. We have to keep it a secret from the public because, well, we have to. Civilians would start freaking out and suddenly we would all be hunted down. Not that they stood much of a chance against us anyway...

So let me tell you a bit about myself, I am Cameron Ann Morgan but call me Cammie. My nickname is the chameleon because when I don't want to be seen, I'm not. I don't shape-shift into a chameleon; I change into something a bit cooler than that, a wolf. What you change into depends of firstly what your parents shift into and also what your personality is like. I change into a wolf because both my parents were wolves. This has its advantages because as I am a pure breed I am stronger and faster than all the other wolves.

I stared at all the limos next to us and in the one to my right could see one of my best friends, Rebecca Baxter, but you should call her Bex or you WILL get killed. Bex changes into a panther. Thats probably because of her fiery personality, her parents change into a fox and a lion.

In the limo to my left I could see my other best friend Lix Sutton. She was busy typing away at her blackberry, as usual. Lix changes into a chimpanzee, not ideal for fighting but boy was she clever! Lix could sometimes even sense things before they happened which kinda freaked me out a bit.

Once the limo stopped I grabbed my bags and ran straight to my best friends. I gave them a massive hug, nearly killing them doing so.

"Cant. Breathe. Let. Go!" Lix choked.

"Woops, sorry! I just haven't seen you guys in so long! I missed you all so much!"

"Me too!" joined Bex.

Suddenly we were back in another hug. We heard a cough coming from behind us to see who it was. It was Macey. Macey was looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a black lace dress, combat boots and a bright red leather jacket. Her long black hair was wavy and pulled into a side ponytail. It's no wonder she changes into a snow leopard, anything else wouldn't be beautiful enough for her.

"Am I no longer part of the group anymore?" she asked raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Oh come here Macey!" Liz screamed. Soon we were in another hug even more tightly than before.

"Come on, let's go up to our room," Bex said and so we all followed.

Our room was probably one of the best rooms there was. It was on the top floor and had a tree practically next to the window. With expert precision we threw our bags through the window and began to change. It felt good changing, it hurt the first time but after that it just got better. I missed the feeling of changing; I wasn't allowed to change at my grandparent's ranch in Nebraska because my granddad was human and couldn't know. Changing felt completely right to me. The extension on the bottom of my spine that was my tail, my back legs shortening and my arms lengthening, coming down to floor height and eyesight getting a million times better. Bex had already started climbing the tree, her long jet black legs barely touching the tree as she sprung herself from branch to branch.

I went next, easily jumping from branch to branch and doing so in record time, I fell into the room just after Bex had landed on the floor. Macey elegantly sprung into the room, changing human in mid-flight. It took Lix a bit longer to come up; her body just wasn't made for doing things quickly. She hoisted herself over the windowsill and landed in her comforter by the radiator.

I shifted back to human reluctantly. I loved the feeling of being animal but we have to attend the welcome back dinner in human form. Plus it was easier to talk to each other this way. I mean, we could communicate while in our animal forms, but only through pictures and depending on what animal the other person was it wouldn't always be in colour.

"Come on, let's go down to dinner. My mom said she had some big news she wanted to tell everyone." So with that we made our way down to the grand hall.

Once we had taken our seats and quietened down my mom began speaking.

"Welcome back Ladies. I hope you all had a great summer and are in shape and reading to get going for this semester. There are going to be some changes to the school this year. Firstly Dr Fibs has produced a training program which if you do enough, will allow you to change into whatever animal you want."

There were oooh's and aah's coming from everywhere around the hall. I was pretty excited myself; I had always wanted to try being a bird.

"However ladies, this will only be available to the juniors and seniors." I smirked while everyone younger than me booed and looked disappointed.

"That is not the most major change though. For this year students from Blackthorne School of Shape-shifting will be joining us."

While I sat at the table with my mouth wide open students-or rather animals-bust in from all the doors and started making their way to the tables.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Well what do you think? I'm only going to post one chapter today but will post four more this weekend. Then depending on how many reviews I get I'll see if I continue. I hope you all liked it! **

**Sophie xxxxx**


	2. Odd One Out

**Wow! I got such a good response for my first chapter so I decided to update as soon as I could! I'll be doing another chapter tonight so remember to look out for that! Btw just to let you know I'm changing Liz into an owl, I don't think chimpanzee was the right choice.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Did you know I own the Gallagher Girl series?**

**Bex: Liar, I do!**

**Cammie: NO! I do!**

**Ally Carter: Excuse me, actually I do.**

**(Everyone backs away gloomily)**

So there were guys at Gallagher. This was going to be so weird.

All the guys had changed back into their human form and were sat down at the table. Next to Bex was this guy who looked like a Greek god and they were flirting with each other like crazy. Bex had already agreed to show this guy, Grant, around.

Liz was opposite Bex and sitting next to her was some guy named Jonas. He was skinny, has black glasses and thick black hair. He was on the research track too so Liz decided to show him around. Aww, they were so perfect for each other.

Finally Macey was sitting next to Bex and next to her was a guy called Preston. And you could just tell from the way he dressed that he was rich and liked the way he looked. Seriously, this guy looked like he spent several hours each day just getting ready. Not that Macey would mind. Macey was trying to play it cool, acting like she didn't care he was sitting next to her talking to her but you could tell in her eyes that she was ecstatic.

I let out an inwards sigh. Sure, it was great that all my friends had someone here but I couldn't help feel a pang of jealously. I mean, sure, last year I had had a boyfriend when nobody else had, but he was a civilian so I couldn't tell him anything. No, I would not think about Josh.

"Um guys, I have loads of stuff I need to do for school tomorrow so I'm going to head back to the room." That excuse would work I thought.

Bex,Liz or Macey didn't stop talking to their guys though. They heard me as Liz put her hand up and waved, but they didn't actually care enough to say goodbye. Great, this was how it would be, me always coming second to everyone.

I walked out the hall, away from everyone and everything. The school was very quiet and lonely, perfect for me. I slipped into my favourite passage and sat there. I couldn't cry; there weren't the tears to come. I learnt a long time ago that you shouldn't waste your tears on stupid things, use them for the important things, like Dad. I had cried over him a lot recently. My memories of him were slipping away and I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to remember him.

Suddenly my hands felt wet and before I knew it I was crying like mad. I lie down against the rock floor and just let myself sob. I don't know how long I laid there crying until I fell asleep.

"Hey wake up! Gallagher Girl, wake up!" Someone was rocking me trying to get me to wake up but it felt nice so I just moaned and continued slumbering.

"Gallagher Girl! Wake up now!" Whoever it was, were shouting loudly now. I opened one my eyes and rubbed the sand out of them.

Whoever I was expecting, this was not them. This was possibly the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, with his long dark brown hair and his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Cammie how could you think that about someone you only just met?" my subconscious self asked me.

"You can't blame me, just take a look at him," I replied to myself. I only realised I had said this aloud when the guy hovering over me was giving me a strange look and said "A look at who?"

This caused me to wake up fully. I sat up as quickly as I could but that only caused me to get a headache so I lay back down on the cold floor.

"Here, grab my hand," Gee, this stranger was sure being nice to some strange girl he had met in a secret passage way. Wait, how did he find this place? I grabbed the guys hand and he hoisted me up to my feet. I couldn't help but notice his amazing biceps as he did so.

Not letting go of my hand he smirked and said "Hi, I'm Zach."

"Cammie," I replied. This situation was so weird.

"Sorry to wake you up, I would just exploring the school and found this passageway and then I saw you. Also, what is a beautiful girl doing down here at 1 o'clock in the morning?"

Wow, he called me beautiful. Oh no, I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. Oh wait, it's dark, he can't see. That's when what he said sunk in.

"1 am? No way, it was only 8pm when I came in here!"

"Well it looks like someone couldn't handle the stress of fit guys coming to your school," he said while smirking. I could see that smirk becoming annoying soon.

"Actually that's not the reason," I said getting defensive. I was not a shy little girl anymore. "But why are you exploring the school if it's 1am?" I smirked back at him proud of myself for catching him out.

"Well, um, my friend Grant said this girl Bex was missing her friend so I am looking for you, and well here I am," the smirk returned. Was it constantly plastered on his face?

Throughout the conversation he hadn't let go of my hand. My palms were starting to get sweaty now so I removed my hand from his and let it drop down to my side.

"Well thank you but now I must be getting to my room and so should you so goodnight." I didn't want to end this conversation but I was afraid that if I stayed here any longer I would embarrass myself majorly.

"Actually the school didn't have time to build rooms so we sleep outside in our animal forms." Wow, I wonder what animal he was! I could so easily imagine him as a tiger with those amazing emerald eyes.

"Oh right, yeah I remember now," I started to turn back down the passageway when I thought of something else to say to him, "Would you like me to be your guide tomorrow, a proper tour of the school?"

For a second I thought I saw excitement in his eyes but then it quickly changed to sadness.

"I actually promised Tina she could show me around the school." He said looking sad.

"Oh, don't worry it's fine," I was slipping out the entrance with my back to him when he whispered just loudly enough for me to hear "Don't worry Gallagher girl, I never let the special ones slip away."

I headed back to my room with a massive smile on my face. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all...

**So what did you guys think? I know there weren't a lot of supernatural things in this chapter but believe me, there will be next chapter! **

**I wanted you guys to have a say in my story! Should Zach be a wolf (like Cammie), a tiger or a lion? You decide!**

**Also, ZACH POV NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks so much for reading guys and keep reviewing because that means faster updates!**

**Sophie xxxx**


	3. Does She Ever Stop Talking?

**I actually love all of you people who are reading this story so much. I'm not really a writer so I made this story just for fun! I can't believe how many reviews I've got in 2 days! You guys are so awesome!**

Zach POV

I changed as soon as I leaped out the second floor window. I landed on all fours without even making a thud. Damn, I was good. I looked around the forest and recognised all the animals there to be my classmates. It was hard to miss Grant, the giant sleeping Rhino. I noticed lots of my other classmates, especially the weaker ones, huddled around him. They were probably afraid of what might be out there. Not that there was anything that could take us down.

One of the many animals huddled around the snoring Grant was Jonas. He needed all the protection he could get. Jonas wouldn't stand a chance. Against anyone. The only fight Jonas would win would be if it was against a sheep. That's right, Jonas was a border collie. Was he mocked? Yes. Was he the worst in P&E? Yes. But was he the most intelligent person I had ever met? Hell yes.

I didn't feel up to joining everyone else just yet, there was too much on my mind. I decided to go for a stroll around the forests that surrounded Gallagher; that was sure to clear my mind.

As I walked past a lake I stopped and stared into it. Even in my animal form I still had my own eyes. These eyes ran through my family. Even if you go up to my great-great-great-great grandfather you would still see these eyes. I had always been proud of my eyes, they were perfect for smirking. Cammie had really nice eyes too. A deep chocolate brown that I felt myself sinking into each time I looked at her. NO, ZACH, STOP IT! Stop thinking about Cammie!

I realised I had spent a whole 10 minutes just staring at the lake. I decided I would go for a run; stretch my legs ready for classes tomorrow. I dipped my paw into a lake and splashed the water. The clear reflection suddenly turned to a fuzzy image of orange and black.

I then opened up the tiger in me and began to run as fast as I could.

At the crack of dawn I was awake. The first thing I noticed was that I was alone, probably miles from Gallagher. The second thing I noticed was that I was human. Weird. That had never happened to me before. I had probably exhausted myself from my run last night and needed time to regain my power.

Great, it looked like I was walking back to Gallagher. And walking alone gave me time to think. And ever since last night when I think my thoughts go straight back to her, back to Cammie.

I didn't come to Gallagher to meet girls. At first, I didn't want to come at all. It wasn't until my mom persuaded (threatened) me to go that I decided to go. I mean, sure, there were a bunch of totally hot girls here and I was a single guy but I just wasn't interested in romance. To me it just seem over rated and something that never actually happens. I was never going to find love and that was fine.

What I didn't expect was for love to go and find me. I was a carefree guy and then bam, I met Cammie. Life could be so unfair sometimes. I wasn't even sure why I liked her. She was beautiful of course but there was more to her than that. She seemed...pure, innocent.

Oh great, now Zachary Goode, the best shape-shifter there ever was, was falling for a girl because she was pure.

I felt so bad last night telling her that she couldn't be my guide. I really wanted to scream to her "Cammie I really want to be your tour guide because I love you so much!" Whoa, where did that I love you come from? I couldn't love someone I had known for only half a day! The only reason I let Tina be my tour guide was because I thought if I didn't say yes she wouldn't shut up. That girl has one hell of a mouth on her! It took all the effort in me to stop from laughing when she said she was a parrot. How ironic! A parrot! An animal that can still talk!

I inwardly chuckled to myself. These girls were driving me slowly insane!

I reached Gallagher Academy just when everyone was heading towards breakfast. I quickly headed into a bathroom and slipped on my new uniform.

When I walked into the hall my eyes scanned for the person I most wanted to see. With my super eyesight that didn't take me very long.

I saw Cammie sitting with her 3 friends, Bex, Liz and Macey, and with them my friends Grant, Preston and Jonas.

I started making my way towards them when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come on, the tour officially begins now!"

Tina was officially the most annoying person I had ever met.

**Cammie POV**

I watched on sadly as Zach walked away, arms linked, with Tina. How could I be so stupid and have feeling for him? He probably dates a different girl each week, why would I mean anything to him?

Preston, who was pressed extremely closely to Macey looked up at me and said "Don't worry Cammie, Zach doesn't really like Tina."

I was about to say "thanks, but I know it's not true," when the spy wolf in me took over and so instead I asked "How do you know?"

"I've known Zach since I was 2 years old; I can break through that smirk of his." This caused me to laugh. Everyone had picked up on his annoying smirk. "Also I can lip read and heard Zach just say 'Why did I get myself into this?'."

That made me pause. Now I was a good lip reader, we had lessons on it last year. But Zach was at least 70m away and there were people constantly walking in front of him and Tina. Preston must have noticed my confused expression as he quickly added "I change into an eagle, my eyesight is really, really good. Speaking of that I just noticed them putting out some pancakes! Who's up?"

With that Preston, Grant and Jonas all got up leaving us girls alone.

I was in shock, Zach didn't care about Tina. Of course it didn't mean he liked me but it made my chances just that much better.

I must have been so deep in shock I didn't hear what Bex was saying until she punched me in the arm and said "Well Cammie?"

"Ow!" Bex had one good punch! "What did you say?"

"Well while you were drooling over Mr Goode, I was saying how excited I was to finally be starting Slaying this year. Aren't you?"

Omg, since the boys had been here I had totally forgotten about Slaying! I had been looking forward to it all summer! Everyone knows that shape-shifters and vampires were sworn enemies, and when you were a junior you finally got involved. We learn how to kill a vampire, how to make the best stakes, what is myth and what is truth. I was so excited! The best thing though? Liz got to join us! Even though she was on the research track, this year she would be focusing on vampires just like us. Since vampires don't have heartbeats it is very hard to track them on a heartbeat sensor and it's incredibly hard to plant a chip on them so you have to be good to be able to track one. Luckily for Liz, she was not just good, she was great.

"Come on guys! I don't want to be late," and then with an incredible amount of strength I dragged Liz, Macey and Bex towards the basement where Slaying would be held.

Because of all the younger years wanting to sneak to the basement and get a look there was a mirror there which actually was a face recogniser. We were waiting in queue when suddenly I felt a pair of hands slip over my eyes. This was not a smart move. I flipped the person over my shoulder and pinned them to the ground. When I got a good look I realised the attacker was Zach.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl, I'm not your enemy," he said while smirking.

When he thought I wasn't looking at him I saw him tenderly rub his elbow. HA! I had hurt him, I was good.

"So, where's Tina?" I said trying to act like I didn't really care.

"Sssssshh!" he whispered putting his finger to my lips. I noticed he held it there for slightly longer than necessary. Once he removed it my lips tingled like crazy. Geesh, what would happen if you kissed him? Wait, you aren't going to kiss him! Don't be such a fool Cammie!

"I ditched Tina about 5 minutes ago. You can only spend a certain amount of time with that girl!" I knew that he was being mean about a fellow sister but on some levels I had to agree with him. Tina could be a tad annoying.

Suddenly the mirror was scanning my face and the light turned green saying I could go down.

"Come on Gallagher girl, this should be fun."

**So guys, what did you think? Please, please review! I want at least 16 reviews before I update! Why? Because this week I am going to be 16 **** My birthday is this Thursday so I probably won't update that weekend because it's my party!**

**Just to let you guys know, most of you voted for wolf and I was seriously considering going with it until I told all my friends and they ALL said tiger. And I have a rough idea of what will happen with the rest of the story and it goes in nicely with that.**

**Just remember to keep reviewing!**

**Love you guys, **

**Sophie xxxx**


	4. This Sucks

**I didn't get my full 16 reviews but I got 15 so I guess I shall settle for that :D and I have only done three chapters so yeah I can say I'm proud :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, Ally Carter does **

Cammie POV

I walked into the elevator. There were a lot of us in the elevator and it wasn't that big so I found myself being pushed close next to Zach. Wow, he smelt good. I didn't realise I was staring at him until he turned his head and looked me straight in the eye. He was smirking as usual. I tried to turn away as soon as possible but we were in a small elevator and even I wasn't good enough to hide in there.

We walked down the long corridor. Rooms were to the left and right of us but not one said Slaying. I wonder what those rooms had in them, things not made for us to see I guess. I was trying to memorize the way we came in. All these halls seemed like a maze that would be impossible to get out of if you didn't know your way round. Actually, maybe that was the point.

Since none of us actually know where we were going every time there was a branch some people would go one way and others would go the other way. Eventually all the people had withered down to just two of us. Me and Zach.

The silence was uncomfortable. I felt like I should say something but I didn't know what. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at him and saw that he had his eyes down on his feet.

I would have given anything to have known what he was thinking.

Another branch came in the hall and I saw Zach head towards the left exit. I found my own feet going towards the right exit. Just when I thought I was going to be all alone Zach was standing there blocking my path. Wow, he was quick.

"What do you think you're doing?" He felt like I needed to be protected. This was so sweet just a bit condescending as he thought I wasn't good enough on my own.

I sighed loudly "Zach, I don't need a bodyguard. I want to go right, you want to go left so let's just go our separate ways." As I said this I realised I didn't want anything I said to be true. I DID want Zach to protect me and I DID want him to be with me. Damn, falling for a boy I have known for less than 24 hours.

"Well actually I decided I wanted to go right after all," he said with his signature smirk. Boy was that annoying!

I felt relieved inside. I went to go hold his hand as I used to do when I was with Josh. When I was centimetres away I realised what I was doing and was about to pull it back when Zach grabbed it and held it tight in his. The whole thing felt completely natural. I was just starting to relax and thinking it wouldn't be too bad missing the first Slaying lesson when I saw the classroom.

"Come on, here it is." I went to open the door which sadly meant letting go of Zach's hand.

I swung open the door, anticipating what the classroom would be like, when I saw a stake being hurled straight at me.

I could have done a thousand things in that second. Scream, run, duck, jump, catch it if I was quick enough or have changed into my wolf form and destroyed it with a swipe of my claw but instead I did the most stupid thing I could have done, stand there and stare.

I didn't realise how much danger I was in until it was inches away from my face. I was going to die; there was no way I could move quickly enough now to survive. I held my hands up to my face, hoping that would do less damage. I waited for the stake to hit me but it never did.

I took my eyes away from my face and had a look around. In front of me was the stake lying harmlessly on the ground but the most shocking thing was a huge Bengal tiger. It coat was shiny and it was huge, the biggest tiger I had ever seen. The tiger was looking directly at me. And it was...smirking? Oh great, Zach was the tiger.

Which meant Zach had just saved my life.

Which meant now I owed Zach.

Well things could only get better right?

I looked up to see Mr Solomon towering over both of us looking extremely angry. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed. This was not good body language.

"Ah Ms Morgan and Mr Goode, so glad you could join us. I was just demonstrating to the class the perfect way to throw a stake." I looked to my right and sure enough my whole junior class were there. "Now if you two are ever late again then you can become our permanent demonstrators. Understand?"

I knew Mr Solomon wasn't waiting for a reply so I quickly hurried down to my seat next to Bex. Zach was a couple of rows ahead of me sitting next to that Jonas kid Liz liked.

"Now as you can see surprise is crucial in an attack. Vampires have very good eyesight and so they will most likely see if you if you try to sneak up on them. My stake...who knows what it is made out of?"

Nobody raised their hands except for Anna Fetterman. I was a bit shocked when she announced she would be taking the Slaying course instead of the research track. Anna transformed into a lamb you see and let's just say she wasn't so great in physical work.

"Yes Anna?"

"Is it made out of White Ash?"

"Yes Anna." You could tell from Anna's eyes she was expecting a well done. "But next time don't phrase it as a question."

"This semester we will cover all the basics about vampires and go on some missions involving some too. The first thing you need to know about vampires is that they are tough. And when I say tough I mean tough. They wouldn't give a second thought about killing you, seriously. They are heartless which is actually true because their heart doesn't beat.

"How they survive is a mystery. But then again so is how we exist. But just like we need food and water they need one thing in particular: blood. When a vampire has just fed that is when he is at his strongest. And although any blood will suit them: animal blood or blood bags from a hospital, nothing gets them more pumped up than a real live human.

"Will it kill you if a vampire bites you? No. For a human it is actually quite pleasant and of course the human would forget about it as soon as the vampire asked them too. That's right, vampires can compel humans. Luckily for us, it doesn't work on us. However vampire bites are poisonous and must be treated immediately, or else you will die.

"There are very few ways to kill a vampire. One is fire and the other is a stake. I've explained about the stake and fire is pretty self explanatory. Now, any questions?"

We all sat there stunned. We had just learnt so much in such a short amount of time. A little voice told me that I should be writing this down but I was too stunned to move. Judging by everyone else in the classroom they all felt the same.

Very slowly Jonas put his hand up.

"Yes?"

"Um, well, how do you become a vampire?"

"They give you their blood and then they kill you."

With that everyone went round eyed. We all knew that this would be the most exciting but dangerous thing we had ever done. I faintly heard Mr Solomon say it was the end of the lesson and walk out the room but I just stayed in my seat. Slowly after a couple of minutes people began to get up still not saying anything.

Then Bex looked at me and said "This is going to be bloody brilliant."

Then everyone started talking at once.

**Well what do you guys think? I personally thought this chapter was a bit boring but I needed to explain about all the vampire stuff because stuff with the vampires is going to be happening REALLY soon.**

**I hope to get another chapter out Friday. I won't do so tomorrow because it is MY BIRTHDAY! 16 AT LAST :D**

**So please guys as an awesome birthday present, rate and review!**

**Can I get 20 reviews?**

**Love you guys,**

**Sophie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Just When Things Get Goode

**Extra long chapter here guys! Sorry I'm not updating very often but I have so much homework and when I don't have homework I'm usually watching the TV hehe **

**Anyway here you go!**

Cammie POV

The next week went by so fast. I had forgotten moves over summer that I had to spend extra time re-learning. The homework was piling up already and it was fair to say that by Friday I was feeling dead.

It was 6:57 on a Saturday morning and I was peacefully sleeping dreaming about beautiful emerald eyes when someone poured ice cold water over me. I sat up screaming. My clothes and bed were completely soaked and it was so early!

Macey was standing over my bed with a devilish smile on her face "Good, you're up finally. Your mum is letting us go to town this weekend and we have to get ready!"

"Couldn't this wait for another hour?" I asked laying back down on my bed even though it was soaking. We usually headed out for town at 11am. Why did I need 4 hours to get ready!

"Nope! You want to look good for Zach now don't you?"

That's it. Macey McHenry was dead. She, Bex and Liz had been making jokes about us ever since he arrived on Sunday. I couldn't get it through to them that I didn't like him. Except I did like him, just not in that sort of way.

We had been hanging out every day alone but that wasn't my fault! Every time I went to go do my homework in the library or practise moves outside he was always there. Liz checked me and saw no tracking devices on me but he was always there wherever I went.

I tried explaining this to Macey several times but each time she ignored me so I thought I would just do as she said and get in the shower.

Four hours later and I was ready. I was wearing jeans, a light brown top and brown leather worker boots (**A/N this is what my friend wore yesterday and I thought she looked really pretty). **My hair had been loosely curled and the back bit had been pinned up. I didn't complain too much about my makeup today, Macey had done it natural for once. I had only a bit of blusher on my cheeks, a sweep of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. I had to admit it, I looked good.

"You look gorgeous!" That was weird for Bex to say as she herself was looking like a goddess today.

"Let's take a photo, everyone looks so nice today!" Liz went over to her stereo and pressed a few buttons. "Say cheese!" We all smiled and heard the click of the camera. We took four photos so we could each have one. I pinned my above my bed and grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Zach POV

"Who is hotter? Megan Fox or Cammie?" Grant and I had been playing this game for a while now and every time Cammie would be one of the contestants. Fair enough, each time she would win too.

"Dude! That one is totally easy! Megan Fox has a dodged up finger so easily Cammie." Even if Megan Fox didn't have a cleft finger I would still have picked Cammie. I swear she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had caught me staring at her a few times now and each time she would just smile that smile I would get lost in her eyes again...

"Why don't you just make the move on her already?" I scoffed, like I was going to take Grant's advice. I saw the way he was with that Bex girl, he was totally not subtle. He was trying to talk to her in any way possible, even switching some classes to be with her.

I sighed. The truth is I didn't know why I hadn't made the move on Cammie. She was so hot and if it was any other girl I would have already gone all the way with her already. But Cammie wasn't any other girl. I was afraid of her getting hurt. If I went out with Cammie, I could hurt her, and there was no ways I would let that happen. Being with Cammie made me question my every move. I would always regret saying things but she would never notice, she would just laugh and smile.

Jonas started barking. He was in his animal form while me and Grant were walking him around Roseville. Everyone had the day off today and I thought that it would be a good chance to take a look around the town.

I turned my head and saw what Jonas was barking at. It was the girls. Cammie was looking amazing today as per usual. Turns out if you wish hard enough you do get what you want. The girls spotted us and came walking over.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I knew she hated it when I called her that but I loved it.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Hey," she said smiling at me.

"Want to take a walk around? You know the town better than me and I could use the tour," I put my smirk on. I found it managed to hide my true feelings and right now I was feeling really nervous.

She seemed reluctant to answer but eventually she said "Sure".

We set off walking, not speaking for a while. Just like on that first day of Slaying she instinctively went to hold my hand. Before she could withdraw it I grabbed it and held it in mine. Her hand felt so soft and delicate. I started tracing circles with my index finger memorizing the pattern of her hand.

The silence became too much for me. I looked at her until she looked at me and then said "Tell me about yourself."

This obviously stunned her as she stopped in her tracks and spun around to look at me. She was looking at me oddly but I suspected that. I had just asked a rather strange question.

I did actually want to know the answer though. I really didn't know anything about her. All I knew was her name, her mum was the headmistress and who her friends were.

"Um...okay. What do you want to know?"

"Answer my five questions and then you can ask me five." I thought this was fair and it might make her more interested in me. "What do you change into?"

She smiled "Easy one. A wolf." That one I already knew the answer too but I asked it anyway just to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Birthday?"

"4th October." That was one month away from today. I should remember that if I wanted to get her a present.

"Favourite colour?"

"White."

"What?" Nobody had white as a favourite colour.

"White is blank. You can create anything you want to with white. White can be anything and everything." I found this fascinating, as if I was seeing a little bit into her life. "Okay last question."

I almost asked the next question when I realised she had tricked me "No way! I've only asked 3 questions!"

She smirked, not as good as my smirk, but still smirked back at me. "What does count as a question!"

She was smarter than she seemed. I glared at her and she just laughed.

"Okay so if your mum is the headmistress then what does your dad do?"

By her reaction that was the wrong question to ask. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her tears from spilling out. She let one tear fall and I wiped it away with my sleeve. She let more and more tears slip until she was finally crying so I pulled her close into me and wrapped my arms around her, while stroking her hair.

After 3 minutes of crying she stopped. She looked up to me with red-rimmed eyes and started to apologize.

I cut her off though. "Ssh. Its fine, I'm sorry."

She looked so vulnerable at this moment that I hated myself for making her look like this. I did the only thing I thought could make it better. I inched my lips down towards hers. They touched her lips and I felt like I was in heaven.

My moment of heaven was over as soon as it begun. I heard coughing and looked over my shoulder.

Mr Solomon had been watching us.

**What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm going to be mean and say that I won't update until I get 23 reviews! Mwahahaha**

**Love you guys,**

**Sophie xxxxx**


End file.
